icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific International Junior Hockey League
The Pacific Junior Hockey League is a Junior "B" ice hockey league in British Columbia, Canada, sanctioned by Hockey Canada. The winner of the PJHL playoffs competes with the champions of the Kootenay International Junior Hockey League and the Vancouver Island Junior Hockey League for the Cyclone Taylor Cup, the British Columbia Provincial Title. The winner of the Cyclone Taylor Cup moves on to compete for the Western Canada "B" Crown, the Keystone Cup. The league was previously known as the Pacific International Junior Hockey League until 2011. On May 6 , 2018 the league announced the addition of the White Rock Whalers as an expansion franchise to begin play with the 2018-19 season. The team will be added to the Tom Shaw Conference to balance them with six teams each. Teams Seasons *''Please see: List of PIJHL Seasons'' Champions :2019 North Vancouver Wolf Pack :2018 Delta Ice Hawks :2017 Aldergrove Kodiaks :2016 Mission City Outlaws :2015 North Vancouver Wolf Pack :2014 Aldergrove Kodiaks :2013 Richmond Sockeyes :2012 Delta Ice Hawks :2011 Richmond Sockeyes :2010 Aldergrove Kodiaks :2009 Richmond Sockeyes :2008 Grandview Steelers :2007 Abbotsford Pilots :2006 Delta Ice Hawks :2005 Abbotsford Pilots :2004 Richmond Sockeyes :2003 Richmond Sockeyes :2002 Abbotsford Pilots :2001 Delta Ice Hawks :2000 Abbotsford Pilots :1999 Abbotsford Pilots :1998 Ridge Meadows Flames :1997 Port Coquitlam Buckaroos :1996 Ridge Meadows Flames :1995 Port Coquitlam Buckaroos :1994 Grandview Steelers :1993 Coquitlam Warriors :1992 Richmond Sockeyes :1991 Coquitlam Warriors :1990 Burnaby Bluehawks :1989 Abbotsford Pilots :1988 White Rock Whalers :1987 Burnaby Bluehawks :1986 Northwest Americans :1985 North Shore W.C. Flames :1984 North Shore W.C. Flames :1983 North Shore W.C. Flames :1982 Northwest Americans :1981 Northwest Americans :1980 Northwest Americans :1979 Burnaby Blazers :1978 Richmond Rebels :1977 Richmond Rebels :1976 Northwest Americans :1975 Burnaby Blazers :1974 Point Grey Blades :1973 Nor Wes Caps :1972 Nor Wes Caps :1971 Nor Wes Caps :1970 Chilliwack Jets :1969 Nor Wes Caps :1968 Grandview Steekers :1967 Richmond Juniors Former Member Teams * The Northwest Americans - won several titles over the years, and were the only American-based team in the PIJHL during their tenure. The Northwest Americans were techincally a semi-pro team where players had no dues or equipement fees (team revenue paid all hockey-related expenses) and received full tuition reimbursement. The Americans played at the Olympic View Arena in Mountlake Terrace, Washington (north Seattle). Recruiting was traditionally from American amateur hockey clubs in Alaska and the Pacific Northwest, though later years included some Canadian-born, and many East-coast and Great Lakes players. The team folded in 2002. * Washington Totems - a Midget AAA team formerly used as a farm team for younger Northwest American players (older players were farmed to the Junior C team who played in Lynwood Ice Arena until the Americans folded). The Totems only survived a short tenure in the league, and left after 2 seasons when the NorPac/NPHL Junior-A Tier-III league was created in Washington State. When moving to NorPac, the Totems became a full-aged Junior team and have dominated the West division for several years. The totems were, and continue to be an amateur team with players paying dues of several thousand dollars each to cover training, coaching, and ice time costs and are responsible for their own equipment. Defunct or relocated teams *Abbotsford Flyers *Bellingham Blazers *Burnaby Blazers *Burnaby Bluehawks *Burnaby Rams *Chilliwack Jets *Coquitlam Chiefs *Coquitlam Comets *Coquitlam Warriors *Cloverdale Cowboys *Delta Saints *Delta Sungods *Hastings Express *Hope Icebreakers *Kerrisdale Centennials *Ladner Rebels *Langley Knights relocated to Surrey after Vancouver Giants move to their arena *Maple Ridge Monarchs *Mission Pilots *Newton Rangers *New Westmister Royals *Nor'Wes Caps *North Delta Devils *North Delta Flyers *North Shore Junior Canadians *North Shore Griffins *North Shore Winter Club Flames *Northwest Americans *Point Grey Blades *Port Coquitlam Buckeroos *Portland Junior Buckeroos *Queen's Park Pirates *Richmond Juniors *Richmond Junior Islanders *Richmond Junior Rebels *Riley Park Rangers *Seattle Totems *Seafair Seahorses *Seafair Islanders *Squamish Eagles *Squamish Wolf Pack *Surrey Stampeders *Surrey Saints *University of British Columbia Braves *Vancouver Hornets *Vancouver Junior Canucks *Washington Totems *White Rock Rangers *White Rock Whalers See also *List of PacJHL Seasons External links *PIJHL Website *Abbotsford *Delta *Ridge Meadows *North Delta *Richmond *Grandview *Hope *Washington Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:British Columbia Junior B Hockey Category:Pacific International Junior Hockey League